The invention concerns a variable speed gear transmission comprising at least one gearwheel mounted through a rolling bearing on a transmission shaft, in which the gearwheel can be coupled to the transmission shaft through a coupling element, first cylindrical rolling elements being arranged in a cage in radial direction between an inner raceway formed on the transmission shaft and an outer raceway formed on a hub of the gearwheel, said cage comprising in pockets at least at three circumferential points, second cylindrical rolling elements having a slightly larger diameter than the first rolling elements.
Gearwheels of the pre-cited type for variable speed gear transmissions, also called idler gears, are frequently arranged on the transmission shaft in split rolling bearing cages that expand under the effect of their inherent elasticity and come into play-free contact with the rolling elements. A cage of this type is known from DE 41 24 838 A1.
In a no-load, unengaged condition, the bearing may not run kinematically under certain circumstances i.e., it may be subject to slippage. In the extreme case, the transmission shaft can come to a standstill and the idler gear may reach a speed of several hundred or several thousand rotations per minute. When the cage starts to rotate, the rolling elements are pressed against the outer raceway due to the centrifugal force so that the cage can reach approximately the same speed of rotation as the idler gear while, due to the operational clearance, the rolling elements can lose contact with the raceway of the transmission shaft. This results in a sliding movement of the rolling elements on the raceway of the transmission shaft that leads to increased wear and/or smearing in case of a sudden loading of the rolling elements.
Efforts have been made to solve this problem by modifying the kinematics of the bearing during idling operation.
One possibility of achieving this is to reduce the number of load-bearing rolling elements involved in idling operation. This results in a distribution of the weight of the idler gear among only a small number of rolling elements. Thus, for example, it is known from DE-OS 29 18 601 to mount shafts in a variable speed gear transmission through a bearing cage in which three circumferentially equally spaced pockets contain rolling elements having a larger diameter than the rest of the rolling elements. FIGS. 3 and 4 of this prior art document show a cage in which these larger diameter rolling elements are made in the form of hollow coiled wire cylinders.
In DE 44 01 531 A1 an attempt is made to solve this problem, well known in the field of rolling bearings, by configuring needle rollers with an arcuate shape so that a radially elastically yielding arch is formed at their centers.
It is also known from DE-OS 27 41 057 to configure a bearing so that it comprises a plurality of circumferentially spaced rolling elements whose enveloping circle diameter is smaller than the diameter of the shaft and that are deformable in radial direction. These rolling elements made of a plastic or of thin hollow steel bodies are arranged between the normal rolling elements and have a slightly larger diameter than these so that, in the installed state, they effect a pre-stressing of the bearing.
A drawback of all the above solutions is that the rolling elements of larger diameter are of a different type from the remaining rolling elements and are very expensive to manufacture so that the total costs of the idler gear bearing are increased.
It is an object of the invention to provide an idler gear bearing which possesses the property of elastic deformation of some of its rolling elements and still can be manufactured without extra fabrication costs.
This and other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious from the following detailed description.
The invention achieves the above objects by the fact that the first and second rolling elements are of a same type, size ratios between the first and second rolling elements are defined so that, in an unloaded state, the larger diameter of the second rolling elements is such as to become equal to a diameter of the first rolling elements in an engaged state under radial loading, whereby a limit of elasticity of the second rolling elements having the larger diameter in the unloaded state is not exceeded.
The provisions of the invention for the configuration of the idler gear bearing enable a simple but effective use of the law of elasticity for modifying the kinematics of the bearing. The invention utilizes the ability of the larger cylindrical rolling elements to reverse shape and volume variations brought about by outer forces or torques, in the present case by gear shifting, so that, in the engaged state under load, all the rolling elements have the same diameter while, in idling operation, the bearing comprises rolling elements of different diameters. It is quite obvious that the idler gear bearing of the invention having rolling elements of one and the same type is much simpler to manufacture than prior art bearings with different types of rolling elements. Moreover, the filling of rolling elements of the same type but with different diameters into the same bearing cage poses no problem from the fabrication point of view.
According to further advantageous propositions of the invention, the diameter of the larger rolling elements is 2 to 5 xcexcm larger than the diameter of the rest of the rolling elements. The larger rolling elements and the rest of the rolling elements are arranged in alternating sequence with one another but it is also possible to arrange them in any other order.
The invention will now be described with reference to one example of embodiment illustrated in the appended drawings.